


Le koto de Natsume

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [10]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E10
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il n'était pas vraiment capable de jouer de l'instrument que lui avaient laissé Akagane et Asagi mais il l'avait tout de même gardé. Un jour, évidemment, Tōko l'avait remarqué.





	

Il n'était pas vraiment capable de jouer de l'instrument que lui avaient laissé Akagane et Asagi mais il l'avait tout de même gardé et il en jouait de temps en temps. Un jour, évidemment, Tōko l'avait entendu.

« Projet d'école. » avait-il répondu d'un ton paniqué quand elle lui avait demandé d'où il venait.

Elle avait souri et l'avait complimenté sur sa façon de jouer et l'instrument puis elle l'avait laissé mais le soir même, le sujet avait refait surface au cours du dîner. Elle avait, à nouveau, loué sa musique. Il l'avait remercié mais avait ajouté qu'il n'était sans doute pas très doué.

« Est-ce que tu veux t'améliorer, avait alors demandé Shigeru. Il y a peut-être un professeur… »

La suggestion l'avait surpris et un milliard de questions avaient alors surgi dans son esprit. Voulaient-ils vraiment qu'il apprenne à jouer ? La musique les avait-elle dérangés…

« Tu n'es pas obligé, avait ajouté Shigeru. Mais si tu en as envie, nous serions ravis de t'aider. »

Il avait regardé sa femme en souriant. Elle avait incliné la tête tout en lui rendant son sourire. Ils avaient ensuite regardé l'adolescent qui leur avait souri à son tour.

« Pas maintenant mais plus tard peut-être. » avait-il finalement dit.


End file.
